powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace
Ace is Supersonic Red, the Red Ranger and leader of the Supersonic Rangers. He was a Xybrian. History Legacy Despite the fall of the Supersonic Rangers, their powers were preserved in the form of the Legendary Ranger Keys possessed by Gosei, apprentice of Zordon. Ultimately, their powers were inherited by the Super Mega Rangers as one of their "New Powers". As noted by Gosei, these teams had never been seen before on Earth, at least the Earth of the prime timeline, up to that point. Personality Heroic, dutiful, and virtuous to a fault, Ace was in many ways the ideal ranger. However, despite his outer appearance of being an ideal leader, his clairvoyant powers caused him to become arrogant, as his confidence in his powers as a seer turned into blind faith. His perception of his visions as being infallible caused him to walk right into the trap set by his teammate, Trek. Despite appearing as the model ranger, he often had fights with the green ranger of his team, freely insulting him in the face of the empath's accusations against him. His faith in his visions caused him to suspect that the reason why Trek was never in the versions of the missions going successfully was due to Trek's influence and cockiness, thus assuming that Trek was a magnet for failure, bringing about a habit of sidelining the glory-hungry ranger. Powers and Abilities Thanks to a gem embedded in his forehead, he has the ability to see the future. Supersonic Red Ranger Key The Red''' Supersonic Ranger Key''' is Ace's personal ranger key. Despite the destruction of the Supersonic Rangers, Gosei seems to possess their powers via the Legendary Ranger Keys. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Supersonic Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it's presumed that it exists. Notes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year Two Deluxe Edition featured the team in an exclusive story "Psychotic". It was written by Trey Moore, illustrated by French Carlomagno, and lettered by Ed Dukeshire. * When it was asked over Twitter if the origin for the comics isn’t indicative of their origin of the TV show, brand manager Jason Bischoff said "same, but different, but same", largely indicating the story is canon either way. https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/1064960159686942720 Jason Bichoff over canonicity on twitter * Writer Trey Moore tweeted he even has an entire bible for the team's history- however it hasn't been reviewed or approved. https://twitter.com/treymoore1983/status/1065383726476079105?s=21 Trey Moore on their names He also says he won't likely share it as of yet in case he or other writers get to use it or so as not to stifle others when working with the team in the future. *Coincidentally, Ace shares his name with the of , a Thai television series derived from Super Sentai and Power Rangers. His name also forms part of the title of Goro Sakurai (Spade Ace) of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. See Also Category:Supersonic Rangers Category:Deceased PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR 1